Much work has been done in the field of wheelchairs. However, there is still a need for a wheelchair which may be conveniently powered by a manual means other than the user's hands directly on the wheels of the wheelchair. There is also a need for a wheelchair which may be substantially similar to foldable wheelchairs which may be conveniently folded for transport of the wheelchair in a vehicle or the like and readily unfolded for use.
Further, there is a need for a wheelchair which does not comprise bulky components which detract from the useability of the wheelchair.
There is also a need for a wheelchair which may be driven in a forward direction in multiple speeds or powered torque levels. There is further a need for a wheelchair which may be driven in forward or reverse or in which either one or both of the wheels may be easily put into a neutral or freewheeling condition.
Further, there is a need for a wheelchair which may be economically manufactured.